Lista över avsnitt av Lilla Drevet
__TOC__ Säsong 1 [[Avsnitt 1_-_"Vi_tar_hoten_på_allvar"|Avsnitt 1 - "Vi tar hoten på allvar"]]'' I första avsnittet pratar vi om Timbuks hotfulla garnmössa ochPISA-chocken – svenska ungdomar kan inte längre öppna en dörr. Med Ola Söderholm, Kringlan Svensson, Nanna Johansson, Liv Strömquist Avsnitt 2 - ''"Gubbrollen" ''Lilla drevet tar sig den här gången bland annat an Carina Berg och gubbrollens inflytande över Sverigedemokraterna. Avsnitt 3 - ''” Sexistisk julafton” ''I tredje avsnittet pratar vi Göran Lambertz, Kärrtorp och män som kan förvandla sig till Stieg Larsson. Avsnitt 4 - ''”Årskrönika, hö hö” ''Fjärde avsnittet och det är redan dags att sammanfatta satiråret 2013. Dessutom drar vi ett sexskämt om statsministern. Avsnitt 5 - ''”Har Kringlan blivit höger?” ''Kringlan lovade att liberaliseras under mellandagarna. Vi testar hur det gick. Förresten var Anna Odell visst bjuden på klassfest. Avsnitt 6 -''”Det går att amma full” ''Lilla drevet säger det som alla egentligen vill höra. Vi uppfinner ett botemedel mot depression och pratar om lyx… Avsnitt 7 - ''”If you love Sture Bergwall – set him free” ''Ett episkt avsnitt av Lilla drevet! Kringlan utreder Beyoncés feminism och Nanna får sina fördomar om fransmän motbevisade. Avsnitt 8 - ''”Spankulera i gullig kappa” ''Ett avsnitt om LO:s lyckliga halvår, Belindas kappa, Jonas Sjöstedt och så döden förstås. Avsnitt 9 - ''”Vi har ett kvinnoförbund!” ''Vi sammanfattar veckans nyheter: SD:s bidragsfusk, OS och komikern som bor inuti Fredrik Reinfeldt. Avsnitt 10 - ”''Sex på stranden” ''Feminismen har gått för långt, säger Kringlan. I alla fall en persons feminism. Ola pratar om att vinter-OS i Ryssland går av stapeln på en plats utan snö, vilket är det minsta problemet med arrangemanget. Nanna oroar sig för att Göteborgs glupska räkfantaster ska äta upp den sista Nordsjöräkan. Avsnitt 11 - ''"Av idioter, för idioter" ''Lilla drevets 11.e avsnitt är det längsta och mest navelskådande hittills. Vi ältar vår tid på P3 utifrån Soran-gate, vi ältar kritik vi har fått på Twitter, vi ältar kritik vi har fått av Genusfotografen och hans läsare och vi ältar vad Kringlan sa i förra avsnittet. Avsnitt 12 - ''Den girige ''Tolfte avsnittet av Lilla drevet handlar mycket om partiet Alexander Bard precis har hoppat av. Liv Strömquist filosoferar om privat ägande utifrån Gotländsk gravplundring och hon berättar om människans oändliga behov av att vara präktig Avsnitt 13 - ''Pälsägg ''Avsnitt tretton av Lilla drevet tar vi till stora ord mot kvinnokroppen, Ugandas opraktiska lagar, Henrik Schyffert och Jimmie Åkessons barndom Avsnitt 14 - ''Bestycka Gotland! ''I samband med Rysslands krigshot så har alla svenska försvarsexperter talat om hur strategiskt viktigt Gotland är. Nanna berättar hur ön försvaras på bästa sätt... Avsnitt 15 - ''Kattlik ''I avsnitt 15 berättar Nanna Johansson om skillnaden mellan att göra en pudel och att göra en doberman. Det blir även premiär för Nannas Mona Sahlin-imitation. Liv Strömquist tänker på de störiga Sölvesborgs-esteterna som drev Jimmie Åkesson in i högerextremismen. Avsnitt 16 - ''Kina ''I Lilla drevet avsnitt 16 avslöjas att svenska nazister är Europas dummaste nazister och att Karin Boye eventuellt hade varit borgerlig om hon levt idag. Avsnitt 17 - ''Maktlekar ''Liv Strömquist berättar om hur det gick till när Anders Zorn uppfann att svensken är blond. Avslöjandet om Hälsans förskola har fått Ola Söderholm att inse att den svenska medelklassens barn lever i ett 1910-tals-lajv. Kringlan Svensson försöker reda ut vad "hipsterjobb" är med hjälp av en Svenska Dagbladet-ledartext. Dessutom: Londonpolisen kan inte skilja på etnicitet och klass och Jan Björklund vill införa betyg från fyran, men vägrar ta itu med antiprestations-kulturen bland svenska skolpolitiker. Avsnitt 18 - ''Fiktion ''Nanna Johansson känner en matthet över att hon förväntas kommentera Barbie-dockor och grabbduos på tv. Kringlan Svensson frågar sig varför SVT hatar Piratpartiet men älskar Sverigedemokraterna. Ola Söderholm har tänkt på att debatten om fotbollsvåldet ofta blir helt hopplös. Lilla drevet anser också att åsiktskorridoren för vad man får säga om tiggare är för bred. Dessutom avslöjas att det är Nuon-affärens förtjänst att det överhuvudtaget fortfarande finns skillnader mellan socialdemokraterna och moderaterna. Avsnitt 19 - ''Högkvalitativa samtal ''Lilla drevet avsnitt 19 är precis som moderaternas valkampanj: Det innehåller 900 000 samtal med hög kvalité. Liv Strömquist gör genus- och klassanalys av barnprogrammen hon tvingas se. Kringlan Svensson funderar på varför det är så svårt att få Rumänien att ta emot gratis pengar för att hjälpa sina romer. Ola Söderholm tycker att ett lämpligt straff för människor som retweetar beröm är skenavrättning. Dessutom samtalas det om åsiktspersonen Göran Greiders bråk med Feministiskt initiativ, klimatpanelens svårigheter att nå ut och Kent Perssons Stefan Löfven-imitation Avsnitt 20 - ''ROCKY IV ''Ola pratar om hur väldens bästa film (hans ord) Rocky IV har blivit relevant igen. Avsnitt 21 - ''K*t stämning ''Liv Strömquist har sett "Let's dance" och fascinerats av hur otroligt skickliga TV4 är på att slå mynt av k*t stämning. Kringlan Svensson berättar om den kåta stämningen i penningpolitiken. Tydligen är det så att svenska makthavare blir sexuellt upphetsade av bestraffa folket med för höga räntor. Ola Söderholm skryter om hur bra han var på att brottas på mellanstadiet samtidigt som han förklarar hur svenska försvarsmakten ska kunna hävda sig i världen. Dessutom avhandlas Gustav Fridolins förtroendekris och så blir det lite, lite mer om det där med vinster i välfärden. Avsnitt 22 - ''Söt gris ''Lilla drevet-gänget har slitit ont hela första maj för att arbetarna ska ha en podd att lyssna på. Ola Söderholm försöker sätta ord på den fruktansvärda känslan man får efter att ha sett 40 dueller mellan finansministerkandidaterna Anders Borg och Magdalena Andersson. Avsnitt 23 - ''Piska en munk ''Kringlan Svensson försöker reda ut vem som är minst demokratisk av Norges regering, Kinas regering och Dalai Lama. Nanna Johansson undrar varför det som är samtyckessex i böckerna görs om till våldtäkter i tv-serien Game of Thrones. Avsnitt 24 - ''Subcomandante Maud ''Alla pratar om Maud Olofsson och hennes redan klassiska bombning i Aktuellt i tisdags. Lilla drevet lyfter perspektivet och frågar sig hur Mauds tillvaro kommer se ut framöver, efter Nuon-skandalen. Avsnitt 25 - ''Patos ''Ladda upp inför EU-valet med Lilla drevets hyfsat pålästa politiska kommentatorer Ola Söderholm, Nanna Johansson och Kringlan Svensson Avsnitt 26 - ''Fri vilja ''Lilla drevet tar avstånd från arbetslinjen så därför är veckans avsnitt det sista innan sommarlovet. I säsongsavslutningen analyseras allt som var uppseendeväckande med EU-valet (förutom fascistvågen, det kändes för deppigt). Avsnitt 27 - ''Katten Hägglund ''Lilla drevet är i Almedalen och möter sin publik som eventuellt är bättre på orientering än bänkpress. Göran Hägglunds inre tomhet, lallaren Erik Hamrén och Anders Borgs blinda hat mot snabba tåg på östkusten avhandlas med sedvanlig stil och finess. '''Säsong 2' Avsnitt 28 –''Familjedag I Lilla drevets höstpremiär presenterar Liv Strömquist en idé för hur resultaten i svenska skolan ska förbättras. Kringlan Svensson pratar om sossarnas misslyckade försök att surfa på motståndsvågen mot vinster i välfärden. Avsnitt 29 –''Hästarnas dal ''Veckans Lilla drevet är inspelat inför publik på Blå båten i Malmö. Kringlan Svensson försöker bena ut exakt vad som är kränkande med Sverigedemokraternas bussreklam. Avsnitt 30 –''Sthlm-Malmö ''Lilla drevet firar 30 avsnitt med en dubbelpodd. Nanna Johansson och Kringlan Svensson spelade in första halvan i Malmö och Ola Söderholm och Liv Strömquist den andra på Aftonbladet i Stockholm. Avsnitt 31 –''Lex Nanna ''Ola Söderholm försöker ta reda på vad folkpartiet menar med "feminism utan socialism". Han drabbas sen själv av svårartad folkpartism när han ska prata om antirasismen i Sverige. Avsnitt 32 –''Slapp resår ''Veckans Lilla drevet handlar om Paradise Hotel, den amerikanske ekonomen William Baumol och kopplingen mellan Sverigedemokraterna och indiekultur. Avsnitt 33 –''Gunnar Sträng ''Fredrik Reinfeldt och Anders Borg, moderaternas Thelma och Louise samt Axl och Slash, lämnar partipolitiken efter söndagens valnederlag. Avsnitt 34 –''Dum drake ''Ola Söderholm pratar om det pågående klimatmötet i New York. Kommer det gå att få tillbaka polarisen med hjälp av ökad konsumtion? Kommer en död isbjörn börja leva igen varje gång någon köper en iPhone Avsnitt 35 –''Lille Preben ''Lilla drevet krånglar inte till det utan pratar om Pippi Långstrump som alla andra den här veckan. Ola Söderholm undersöker om de danska reaktionerna på omklippningen av Pippi-flmen levde upp till fördomarna Avsnitt 36 –''Alice ''Eftersom både Nanna och Kringlan är i USA så har Lilla drevet för första gången en vikarie. Ingen mindre än mannen som ligger bakom det mest anmälda inslaget i Sveriges Radios historia, Jonatan Unge! Avsnitt 37 –''Podd-prekariatet ''Lilla drevets tröttaste avsnitt någonsin är här! Inspelat 00.00-01.15 natten mellan måndag och tisdag. Nanna och Kringlan är fortsatt i USA. Förra veckans vikarie Jonatan Unge fyllde kvoten "mediakille med oklar kompetens". Veckans vikarie Sara Granér fyller den andra kvoten som ska fyllas i Lilla drevet, alltså "vänsterextremistisk serietecknare". Avsnitt 38 -''Omyset ''Av rädsla för Putins ubåtar har Lilla drevet flytt så långt västerut det går. Veckans avsnitt är därför inspelat i en Airbnb-lägenhet i San Francisco. Rädsla är lite ut av veckans tema. Förutom rysskräck så avhandlas rädslan för ebola, rädslan för skämt om utbrändhet och rädslan för rasistiska maskeradutklädnader. Medverkande: Nanna Johansson, Kringlan Svensson och Ola Söderholm. Avsnitt 39 -''Tryck och friktion ''Apropå avslöjandet om att g-punkten inte existerar pratar Liv Strömquist om varför sexualupplysare har ett sånt behov av att mystifiera kvinnlig orgasm. Kan det verkligen stämma att det inte går att säga något generellt om kvinnors sexualitet? Är det så att varenda kvinna har sitt eget unika sätt att komma? Nanna Johansson tycker att journalisterna är för ivriga med att sätta dumstrut på en minister när de flyger på Alice Bah Kuhnke för en halvdålig intervjuinsats i P1. Ola Söderholm fascineras av att nationalekonomerna är så övertygade om att de kan rädda miljön och fortfarande vara nationalekonomer. Dessutom avslöjas hur Astrid Lindgren-filmer skulle censureras om Centerpartiet fick bestämma. [[Avsnitt 40 - Dödsmjölken|Avsnitt 40 - ''Dödsmjölken]]'' Kringlan Svensson undrar varför Aftonbladet bestraffar sina bråkiga medarbetare genom att placera dem på resebilagan. Nanna Johansson ger oss en resumé av Gustav Fridolins fruktansvärda vecka. Avsnitt 41 -''Hiphop-Stalin ''Fredrik Reinfeldt har sedan valnatten suttit hemma i Täby med neddragna persienner, ätit rostmackor och kollat på Fresh Prince. Han har lämnat fältet fritt för den alla pekar ut som kronprinsessan, Anna Kinberg Batra. Kommer hon bli moderatledaren som närmar sig Sverigedemokraterna? Ola Söderholm menar att svaret finns i hennes svärfars biografi. Nanna Johansson försöker reda ut kakafonin av konstighet som utbröt när Håkan Juholt skulle hylla Umeås avgående kommunalråd Lennart Holmlund. Kringlan är imponerad av de syriska läkarna som kommit till Sverige och är orolig att det kommer visa sig att han själv är fel sorts pluggis om han någon gång behöver fly. Dessutom: Umeås talibaner, russofobi och ännu mer Disney-hånande av Alice Bah Kuhnke. Och så klart svar på frågan alla lyssnare ställt sig sedan förra avsnittet: Har Lilla drevet deporterats till resebilagan? Är veckans podd inspelad i vackra Prag eller som vanligt i Kringlan Svenssons äckliga lägenhet? Avsnitt 42 -''Prins Charles känsla ''Jonatan Unge, känd som P3:s borgerliga alibi, gästar Lilla drevet igen! Eftersom han är en kulturälskare (hans frukostfralla är lyrik och hans avföring är magisk realism) så recenserar han Henning Mankells förmåga som dramatiker. Han berättar också att han har förstått vad rasism är tack vare datorspelet Skyrim. Ola Söderholm tänker på Prins Charles känsla för klimatförändringarna, en känsla Sverigedemokraterna borde influeras av. Liv Strömquist berättar om en grej som hände när hon var på charter. Avsnitt 43 -''Siewert Öholm hade rätt Nanna Johansson berättar om sin besinningslösa kärlek till Skatteverket. En kärlek som inte ens Niklas Svensson kan förstöra med sina nedriga försök till ”avslöjanden”. Ola Söderholm har läst kulturartiklar om Malou von Sivers som slår fast massa saker om Malou som Ola menar att vi måste fortsätta diskutera. Kringlan Svensson tycker att Sverige har sällat sig till världens idiot-länder genom att i EU rösta nej till genetiskt modifierade livsmedel (GMO). Dessutom: Grand Theft Auto, Moderaternas lidelsefulla relation till Bromma flygplats och Kringlans imitation av en strulig tonåring. Avsnitt 44 -''Kris veckans avsnitt gör Lilla drevet-gänget en djärv nyhetsvärdering och uppmärksammar regeringskrisen. Ola Söderholm undrar på vilket sätt borgarna anser att de rödgröna ”inte var beredda”. Han efterlyser också fler påhittade stridslinjer i invandringsdebatten. Nanna Johansson menar att Sverigedemokraterna har blivit det de föraktar mest – en minoritet som majoriteten ska anpassa sig efter. Kringlan Svensson undrar varför de som anmäler saker till granskningsnämnden har så mycket högre status än andra rättshaverister. Dessutom: magasinet Neos förakt för marknadstänk och premiär för det nya segmentet ”Lilla brevet”. Avsnitt 45 -''För varenda singel ''veckans avsnitt utnämner Liv Strömquist sig själv till kärleksteoriernas Sokrates. Hon är så beläst i ämnet att det enda hon vet är att hon inte vet någonting. Trots det ger hon sig på att analysera vår tids antisingel-trend som märks bland annat i tv-programmen "Gift vid första ögonkastet" och "Ska vi göra slut?". Nanna Johansson har tagit del av Magdalena Ribbings etikettstips för Nobelfesten och märker att det finns stora skillnader mellan högermedelklassens och vänstermedelklassens ängslighet. Ola Söderholm gör som många andra den senaste veckan och försöker bena i Sverigedemokraternas eventuellt fascistiska ideologi. Dessutom: Birgit Friggebos behag, obehagliga spermafläckar och såklart Dick Harrison. Avsnitt 46 -''Pitbull ''Säsongsavslutning med Björn Söder-special, Knausgård-lovebombing och plast-aktivism.A '''Säsong 3' Avsnitt 47 -''Ölbastu Liv Strömquist har sett ”Året med Kungafamiljen” där Sofia Hellqvists förflutna i killtidningar och dokusåpor ältas en gång till. Liv som själv var ögonvittne till Sofias medverkan i ”Paradise hotel” för tusen år sedan berättar hur hon egentligen var. Det är en populär åsikt att vilja avskaffa monarkin, men Kringlan Svensson undrar varför det aldrig är någon som med samma motivering säger ”lägg ner skiten” om Svenska Akademien. Kringlan har även läst en Maria Sveland-krönika om kill-ståuppkomiker som fick honom att för för första gången i sitt liv känner han en genuin, oironisk känsla. Ola Söderholm ifrågasätter Decemberöverenskommelsens historiska tyngd och blir imponerad av att Peter Birro är så modig att han gör en tv-serie där alla karaktärer har mindre likability än Riddar Cato. Avsnitt 48 - ''Antisemitism ''Moa Lundqvist hoppar in som vikarie veckans Lilla drevet och analyserar SVT Barns hantering av kritiken mot Snopp och Snippan-musikvideon. Hon hyllar även Unga piraters härliga kupp på Folk och försvar i Sälen. Nanna Johansson förklarar vad serietecknare bör lära sig av terrordådet i Paris. Ola Söderholm ställer sig frågande inför svensk medias monumentala ointresse för hatbrott mot judar. Dessutom: Gubbplågeriet i På spåret, Mattias Karlssons komplimanger och pudel om Svenska Akademien. Avsnitt 49 - ''I Voltaires anda ''Ola Söderholm försöker reda ut skillnaden mellan onödiga och nödvändiga kränkningar. Nanna Johansson undrar varför Dagens Nyheter väljer vinkeln rikedom istället för fattigdom när de skriver om nyheten att en procent snart äger mer än hälften av jorden. Liv Strömquist frågar sig om dödsstraff verkligen fungerar avskräckande på jihadistiska terrorister. Avsnitt 50 - ''Partysvenskar ''Lilla drevet fyller 50 avsnitt och firar med att göra ett helt vanligt avsnitt. Ola Söderholm pratar om hur gränslöst höga krav på tillvaron man har om man förbjuder tiggeri som Norge nu är på väg att göra. Liv Strömquist tänker på den svenske industrimannen Sverker Martin-Löf som har ett intensivt förhållande till sin hund. Kringlan Svensson har varit i Thailand och missat Charlie Hebdo-debatten men tar igen det nu genom att ägna sig åt lite förvirrad religionskritik. Dessutom: Nakenbilder på Grynet Molvig och en cameo av Malmö-författaren Fredrik Ekelund! Avsnitt 51 - ''Antirasist med magen ''Göran Hägglund avgår efter bara elva år som Kristdemokraternas ledare. Ola Söderholm berättar om sitt starkaste Hägglund-minne och det är inte den gången i Almedalen då han ställde en fråga till Göran som innehöll orden ”kesoliknande flytningar" Avsnitt 52 - ''LillaDrevet4Life ''Kringlan Svensson är en smula skeptisk till Aftonbladets Flashback-granskning. Ola Söderholm fascineras av hur sameminister Alice Bah Kuhnke revolutionerar den politiska retoriken. Nanna Johansson tänker på borgerliga debattörer som försvarar Sveriges vapensamarbete med Saudiarabien. Avsnitt 53 - ''Högexplosiva ämnen ''Lilla drevet-gänget satsar på att vara obekväma i veckans avsnitt. Ola Söderholm försvarar Kristdemokraternas politik i samlevnadsfrågor, Nanna Johansson försvarar näthatare och Kringlan Svensson tar på sig rollen att vara en störig "legalisera cannabis"-kille. Avsnitt 54 - ''Socialt konstruerad gubbe ''Liv Strömquist oroar sig för vad som ska hända med nivån på feministdebatten nu när borgarna snart bara har kvinnliga partiledare. Det är framför allt ett problem att högern är så skicklig på att konstruera vänsterns män som "gubbar". Ett par bloggare har sagt att det är fel att skämta om Dominkanders Borgcinzky. Det gör Ola Söderholm så arg att han hotar med att emigrera och bli en sur utlandssvensk i Barcelona. Kringlan Svensson är osäker på om det är en bra idé av SVT att ge efter för människor som tolkar titlarna på deras program bokstavligt, apropå dokumentären "Det som inte får finnas" om människor med Aspergers syndrom. Veckans avsnitt handlar också om hur journalister bör tackla Carl Bildt och om vikten av att medlemmarna i ett tjejgäng har olika slags frisyrer. Avsnitt 55 -''Kalahari Svensson ''Ordinarie medlemmarna Liv och Nanna sympatistrejkar med de norska piloterna så Lilla drevet har fått kalla in svartfoten Jonatan Unge som vikarie. Han förgyller veckans avsnitt med en imitation av Anders Borgs orgasmljud och med en ingående beskrivning av Johan Hakelius morgonrutiner. Kristoffer Svensson, även känd som Kringlan och K. Svensson, lanserar nu ytterligare ett alias: Malmö-rapparen Kalahari Svensson. Kalahari presenterar sig för världen med en svängig tolkning av Stefan Löfvens rimmande grattis-telegram till Rättviseförmedlingen. Ola Söderholm förklarar hur opinionsbildare och åsiktspersoner ska göra för att inte bara predika för kören. Avsnitt 56 - ''Fifty Shades of Margot ''Kringlan Svensson pratar om Saudiavtalet och testar att vara vänsterextrem i ett försök att få tillbaka sitt gamla jobb på P3. Ola Söderholm analyserar utrikesminister Margot Wallströms diplomatiska förmåga utifrån en gammal Skavlan-intervju. Moa Lundqvist är tillbaka som vikarie! Hon förklarar varför metoden att svara på intervju-frågor som en papegoja kommer innebära slutet för mänskligheten. Dessutom uppmärksammas att Kringlan har dubbats till riddare av satiren genom att väljas in i Publicistklubben Södras styrelse. Avsnitt 57 - ''Je suis un Pikettieber Nanna Johansson och Liv Strömquist är efter en Vladimir Putin-lång frånvaro tillbaka i Lilla drevet som om ingenting hänt. Liv fascineras av kristdemokraternas förmåga att driva moralkonservativa frågor utan att någonsin använda moralkonservativa argument. Nanna har sett den nya reality-serien "Under samma tak" och ställer sig frågande till SVT:s förlegade syn på "dagens ungdom". Ola Söderholm får kåtslag av KD-politiker och av den franske rockstjärne-ekonomen Thomas Piketty. Avsnitt 58 - Apartheid i Göteborg Svensk skolpolitik bygger på idén att alla plugghästar ska gå på en skola och alla limsniffare ska gå på en annan. Ola Söderholm undrar om det inte är dags att helt enkelt sluta med det. Moa Lundqvist har hört på Filosofiska rummet i P1 där det filosoferades om vad tiggarna kan göra för att bli bättre på att ta till vara på våra känslor. Kringlan Svensson bjuder på en rättshaveristisk rant mot ett par slappa podcast-recensenter. Dessutom blir det tips till Jimmie Åkesson om hur han ska göra för att hans comeback ska bli så spektakulär som möjligt. Avsnitt 59 - ''Piska en Mama-bloggare ''Svenska politiker får skit om de inte är tillräckligt tydliga i sin kritik mot länder som Saudiarabien och Kina. Liv Strömquist undrar om det bara är demokratier som måste missionera på det här viset. Ola Söderholm har rest genom Danmark och tittat på affischerna som de danska socialdemokraterna har satt upp för de Syriska flyktingarnas skull. Nanna Johansson tänker på devalveringen av ordet mobbning apropå reaktionerna på Skavlans Jimmie Åkesson-intervju. Avsnitt 60 - ''Ful kofta ''Apropå drevet mot chockhumor-artisten Mr Cool funderar K Svensson på om vi lever i en extra gynnsam tid för konservatismen. Folkhälsoministern vill ta bort vetot som ger kommuner rätt att stoppa sprutbytesprogram. Moa Lundqvist oroar sig över abstinensbesvären Göteborgs kommunpolitiker kommer få om de inte längre får skriva motioner som förespråkar sjukdomsspridning bland heroinister. Liv Strömquist har sett "Parneviks" där Per Holknekt för miljonte gången drog historien om hur han gått från hemlös till superframgångsrik koft-försäljare. Liv avslöjar vilken fråga som egentligen borde ställas till Holknekt. Dessutom: Sossiga kändisar som vägrar stå för sitt knarkande och skräcken inför att "70 är det nya 20". Avsnitt 61 - ''Smittad av K ''Nanna Johansson ifrågasätter att hon blir ifrågasatt som feminist för att hon emellanåt har samröre med människor som inte exakt delar hennes åsikter. K Svensson vill helst inte släppa Mr Cool-gate och har därför letat upp fler exempel på unga vänstermänniskors nymoralism. Ola Söderholm undrar varför det är inbördeskrig mellan Sverigedemokraterna och deras ungdomsförbund när de tycker exakt likadant om invandring och om mode. Avsnitt 62 - ''En uppkoksad Charlie Sheen ''Lilla drevet har gått in i en av sina Lenny Bruce-faser igen. Allt större del av föreställningen ägnas åt försvarstal. K Svenssons attack på en Nyheter 24-krönikörs skildringar av våldtäktskultur i förra avsnittet rörde upp en liten skitstorm. Den här veckan reder han ut alla missförstånd, alternativt fortsätter ramla runt i klaveret beroende på hur man ser det. Alla hätska drev åt olika håll har fått Ola Söderholm att tänka på den franska filosofen Simone Weil som ville förbjuda partier eftersom hon ansåg att det var jättefarligt när människor tänkte i grupp. Tyvärr var veckans avsnitt drabbat av tekniska missöden så till den milda grad att Nanna Johanssons utläggning om den nya Roland Paulsen-boken "Vi bara lyder" fick strykas. Men en inställd prata är också en prata. Typ. Avsnitt 63 - ''USA-snygg ''Jonatan Unge är vikarie igen! Han förklarar att svensk politisk historia kommer delas upp i före och efter Ebba Busch Thor, för det finns ingen återvändo när man väl har börjat ha USA-snygga politiker. Liv Strömquist tycker att uttrycket "toksocialism" har urvattnats om det är den korrekta beskrivningen av regeringens nya budget. Kriget mellan SD och SDU inspirerar Ola Söderholm till att lansera en konspirationsteori om Sverigedemokraterna. Avsnitt 64 - ''Popvänsterns opium ''I veckans avsnitt ägnar sig Lilla drevet åt popvänsterns opium, det vill säga att tänka på saker olika sociologer sagt. Utifrån den ständigt aktuella nyheten om att de som släpps ut ur fängelse återfaller i kriminalitet tänker Liv Strömquist på Randall Collins teorier om brott och straff. Ola Söderholm tänker på svenska vänsterns Rihanna, Roland Paulsen, och känner sig besviken över att för få säger emot honom. K Svensson tänker på vad en sociolog han inte minns namnet på som han träffade på fyllan i Göteborg berättade för honom om 1 maj-firande. Avsnitt 65 - ''Carl Bildts stolpiller ''Ola Söderholm förklarar vad Åsa Romson egentligen menade med sin utskällda Auschwitz-liknelse. Liv Strömquist tycker att SVT:s nya realityserie "Bathinas skilda världar" är en fantastisk stilstudie av surhet i ett förhållande. K Svensson recenserar partiledarnas utseende i Agenda-debatten. Dessutom handlar veckans avsnitt om vikten av att äta snyggt i brittisk politik. Avsnitt 66 - ''Kåt heroinist utan byxor ''Nanna Johansson förklarar att Sverige inte kommer få en plats i FN:s säkerhetsråd eftersom ingen gillar självgoda plugghästar. Ola Söderholm försöker reda ut vad som egentligen var provocerande med polisen som hade en ”Jiddrar du så dör du”-t-shirt. K Svensson tänker på om man ska stigmatisera knarkare eller försöka hålla dem vid liv. Avsnitt 67 - ''Robot-drevet ''I SVT:s Agenda i söndags talades det om att allt fler jobb försvinner när datorerna tar över. Nanna Johansson har testat teorin genom att konstruera en robotversion av Lilla drevet. Ola Söderholm är sist i Sverige med att tycka till om det stora kulturbråket. Han anser att det fokuserats för mycket på Knausgårds och Witt Brattströms artiklar och för lite på teorin Sigrid Combüchen lade fram i P1 om att vår tids brist på syndiga sexuella avvikelser förstör kulturdebatten. Liv Strömquist tycker att det är dags att ersätta kulturmannen-debatten med finansmannen-debatten. Det här är sista avsnittet för säsongen. Men sommaren kommer inte innebära en total Lilla drevet-torka. Förutom fyra best of-poddar kommer det även släppas två nya avsnitt under Almedalsveckan. Kategori:Avsnitt